Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent years, various types of printing devices have become popular for both business and consumer use. In addition to traditional black and white printers, color printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, and other components are now common. Multifunctional products (MFPs), that support two or more of these operations, are also widely available.
During the lifetime of a printing device, a multitude of events may be performed by and on the printing device. Such events may exhibit some level of correlation with one another. For example, when the toner level is low, a replacement ink cartridge may be installed. Similarly, when a printing device is unable to connect to a network, a service technician may be dispatched to the printing device.